


口活(JeremiahXJerome)哥谭双丑

by Qmoon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qmoon/pseuds/Qmoon





	口活(JeremiahXJerome)哥谭双丑

“What…?”Jeremiah对于在基地里看到Jerome摆弄他的仪器设备略感意外，特别是当他刚从墓地回来的时候。  
“What a lovely surprise!”Jerome挥舞着双手似乎诚心诚意替他哥哥感到惊喜，“bro～”  
“别想这么容易就摆脱你可爱的弟弟，我们上几次见面都没有好好聊聊。”Jerome蹦哒着靠近他的哥哥，Jeremiah下意识扶了一下眼镜，后退了半步，目光却直视着Jerome，脑子里快速回忆了一下之前看到的尸体并和眼前人作对比，还没思考超过半秒钟就被一只手臂掀翻压在桌面上，紧接着就是裤子拉链被拉开声音。  
Great…  
Jerome急不可耐地掏出他哥哥的阴茎，匆匆撸动几下就张开嘴含了进去，当他从天台掉下去的那一瞬间，脑子里疯狂的想着他哥哥的精液尝起来是什么味道，于是在他睁眼后的下一秒，便想方设法的去找Jeremiah，也许他会被他哥哥杀死，也许会被他哥哥养的婊子杀死，他不在乎，死来死去真他妈无聊，彻底死透一次听起来不错，他哥哥会做到的。  
“……Jesus，”Jeremiah由于小时候经常被Jerome惊到但不是以这种成年人的方式却也很快接受了眼前的情况，湿热的口腔包裹住整根阴茎，舌头灵活地从根部舔舐到头部，舌尖又坏心眼地钻了钻马眼，Jeremiah安静地躺着享受，手指忍不住插进那一头乱糟糟的红毛里，与胯下疯狂的动作不同，指尖轻柔缓慢地挑弄着红毛。  
“嗯……口活真不错。”Jeremiah不得不感叹，他竟然在他弟弟这里感受到了好比经验丰富的妓女的技巧。  
“Th…anks.”Jerome含糊不清地致谢，随即又卖力吞吐起来，脑袋随着长度一上一下地晃动，偶尔压进喉咙深处逼得自己触发呕吐条件反射，喉管自动收缩夹紧阴茎，这确实效果惊人，Jeremiah在几次深喉过后射出了精液。Jerome小心翼翼地接住并愉快地咽下。  
“美味吗？”Jeremiah坐起身，反手撑着桌面，面无表情地盯着Jerome的嘴唇。  
“多谢款待，我会再次光临。”Jerome擦了擦嘴角，快速起身翻过桌面，朝着出口处的方向，不料被Jeremiah伸手抓住衣领拽了回来，被向后的力猛的一拉，没控制住平衡，摔在了地上，后脑壳被桌角划出个口子。  
“What the fuck？”Jerome吃痛摸了摸脑袋，白色手套上粘上了黏黏糊糊的红色液体，“Seriously，bro？我给你一个爽翻天的口活你就是这样报答我的？”  
“我的错。”Jeremiah不想表现出不冷静的样子，可Jerome就是一个搅乱他神经的存在，让他无时无刻表现得像个傻子一样。  
“我原谅你，see you～”Jerome仿佛没事人一样，脚底抹油飞快地离开。  
Jeremiah恍惚地摇了摇头，重新穿戴整齐，把桌面上的文件整理好。  
不到五分钟，门口处传来急切的脚步声，Jeremiah抬起头，嘴唇被狠狠地咬住，紧接着他张开了嘴，让对方的舌头方便进入，他们交换着津液，啃咬，吮吸，缠绕，直至鼻腔中弥漫着血腥味，才减轻了力度，Jeremiah揪着Jerome后面的头发，才把自己从激烈的唇齿角逐中解救出来，Jerome喘息着粗气，瞪着他的哥哥，在浅色瞳仁中看到狼狈不堪的自己，又懊恼地推开了身前人。  
“Fuck！”Jerome猛的锤了一下旁边的设备。  
“你的口活从什么时候开始练的？”  
“What……？”Jerome踢了一脚身边的椅子，“你在关心点什么？”  
“什么时候？”  
“从你逃离马戏团开始，”Jerome貌似又心情很好，似乎真的沉浸在一段美好的回忆里，“Uncle Zack是我的第一个客户。”  
Jeremiah没忍住挑了挑眉，引发Jerome的好奇，“怎么？”  
“没什么，只是在想我们的母亲不用担心她的事业没人继承了。”  
“Great…”  
Jerome还是没忍住挥出了拳，朝着Jeremiah的眼镜狠狠地砸下去，砸碎了镜片，可Jeremiah只是面无表情的看着他如同这镜片一样破碎的亲弟弟。  
Jeremiah在第二次进攻的时候预测出了方向，轻松地挡下，并施以还击，抓着桌上的订书机就往Jerome脑袋上拍。  
“och!”Jerome抬手挡下，“那真的很疼！就这么和我的脑袋过不去吗？我承认你是聪明的那个！”Jerome开始喋喋不休的念叨着，逗乐了Jeremiah，“脸都用订书机订装过，居然怕敲击疼。”  
“……”  
“bro，”Jerome好像发现了什么，“你他妈的偷窥我！”  
Jeremiah耸了耸肩，从口袋里摸索出一颗糖，拆开扔进了嘴里，瞥眼看到了Jerome渴望的眼神，无奈翻了个白眼，又从口袋里摸出一颗给他弟弟。  
Jerome开心的吃糖，嘴角上扬的弧度仿佛一个无忧无虑的小孩，“Shit！你为什么偷窥我，你这个疯子！”  
“因为有趣。”Jeremiah推了推眼镜，“我可不想错过你的成长历程。”  
“你个混蛋，要不是因为你这个胆小鬼跑了，我会被那婊子打个半死吗？害得我没有办法参加第二天的演出。”  
“你没发现那婊子也没参加第二天的演出吗？”Jeremiah唇边卷起了一个耐人寻味的微笑。  
“你做的？”Jerome疑惑地望着他的兄弟。  
“简单的运用了一些化学知识。”  
“但你不是走了吗？等等，”Jerome张大了眼，“你预料到我会被打，所以你提前在她的杯子里下了毒？干得漂亮兄弟！”  
“嗯哼～”  
“你个混蛋。”  
“我还以为你也放弃我了。”  
“永远不会。”  
“那你不是应该也知道Uncle Zack对我做的那些事？”  
“对，只是不确定具体时间。所以我刚才问了你。我感到很抱歉。”  
“Never mind.这只是为了活下去。”Jerome甩了甩脑袋，他有点晕晕乎乎的，不会失血过多了吧。“为了找到你。”  
Jeremiah将Jerome抱起，用纱布给他弟弟包扎，并在伤口处虔诚地印下一吻，就像他小时候那样。


End file.
